


What Lingers In The Night

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wraith Mahariel, Lily Hawke and Enansal Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Campfires, F/M, Scary Stories, written for halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The campfire was dying when Tamlen suggested they tell scary stories to pass the time.





	What Lingers In The Night

The campfire was dying when Tamlen suggested they tell scary stories to pass the time. Fenarel went first, recounting a well-known legend about Shapeshifters. Then it was Merril’s turn, at which point Wraith excused herself, presumably to go to bed. Merril’s tale was about demons… or something. It was never made entirely clear. Finally, it was Tamlen’s turn.

“The Keeper will tell you that we light campfires to cook food and for light. But that isn’t true. We light our fires to keep something ancient and evil away…”

As Tamlen spoke, Fenarel and Merril heard a rustling in the bushes.

“They say that once the fire dies, it circles the camp, looking to sate its hunger. When it finds someone to feed upon, it’s victim is pulled into the bushes and eaten alive-”

Before Tamlen could continue, something yanked him into the bushes behind the log he was sitting on, causing him to cry out in surprise and terror.

“Tamlen!” Merril screamed, as the remaining pair leapt to their feet.

They inched over to where he’d been sitting, their hands gripping their weapons like a spider’s web clinging to a fly. 

“Tamlen?” Fenarel called softly as they stood over the bush.

 

“Boo!” Wraith yelled, jumping out of the bushes. Fenarel shrieked and shoved her, sending her tumbling backwards and crashing into Tamlen.

“The look… on your faces…” He forced out between peals of laughter from his spot on the ground. 

Fenarel scowled at the pair before stomping away. They were going to pay for that.


End file.
